


Ох, детка

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky calls Steve 'Baby' in bed, Ficlet, Loud Sex, M/M, thor's poptars (Mentions)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Баки – весьма шумный во время секса парень. Стив совершенно не против, но для остальных Мстителей информация оказалась немного неожиданной. Мягко говоря.





	Ох, детка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688779) by [IambicKentameter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter). 



Стив мог бы и сам догадаться, что Баки нравится контроль – оказалось, что его он и лю-бит больше всего на свете, включая, но не ограничиваясь тем, что происходит в спаль-не.

Что действительно удивило Стива – так это слова, льющиеся с языка Баки, пока тот ска-кал на его члене так, словно это был самый последний раз в его жизни; пока левая его рука крошила дубовое изголовье кровати, а бедра покрывались синяками под жесткими пальцами Стива. Он выкрикивал, рычал, ругался и стонал в такт скрипу их кровати, жесткому и быстрому.

– Ох, детка, – застонал Баки, за мгновение до оргазма. – Ох, детка, детка, да, вот так, давай, детка, ох, да! Блядь. Блядь. Стив! Детка! Да!..

Наташа и парни никогда не позволят ему забыть то, что они с Баки вытворяли этой но-чью, пока вся команда застряла в Башне Старка и Баки – на этот раз – не смог сдер-жаться.

– Доброе утро, солдат, – подмигнула Наташа, когда следующим утром Стив наткнулся на нее на кухне Старка, еще толком не проснувшийся и почти не одетый. Баки шел за ним по пятам. Его она поприветствовала иначе: – Привет, детка!

Баки нахмурился: для мыслительной деятельности было еще слишком рано.

– Заткнись, – застонал Стив.

– Черт побери, Роджерс, – хлопнул Стива по спине Клинт по дороге на кухню, – небось думал, что Старку – единственному из всех людей – хватит ума сделать стены потол-ще?

– Чего вы, ребята, прицепились к нам, а? – проворчал Стив, пытаясь налить себе и Баки по чашке кофе из кофемашины, в устройстве которой он все еще не мог до конца разо-браться.

– Чего вы, ребята, так громко орете во время секса, а? – парировала Наташа.

– Я не трахался последние семьдесят лет. – После прошедшей ночи голос Баки звучал хрипло, но правоту его слов сложно было оспорить. – Теперь я имею право на любой секс, какой только пожелаю.

– И мне нравится, как ты даешь понять, что я все делаю правильно. – Стив поцеловал Баки в правое плечо, ставя перед ним кружку с кофе.

– Гадость какая, – простонал Клинт.

– А я думаю, это мило, – холодно, но искренне сказала Наташа. – Стив может сделать романтичным что угодно.

– Спасибо, Нат. – Стив наконец устроился за столом и подтянул поближе к себе одну из булочек, которые в неограниченном количестве любила заказывать Пеппер, когда все они оставались на ночь в Башне Старка. Баки проигнорировал все причудливые вкус-няшки и направился прямиком к горе печенек с начинкой, очередную партию которых Тор прямо сейчас разогревал в тостере. Почему тостер оказывал такой гипнотизирующий эффект на чужеземного бога, для Стива все еще оставалось загадкой.

– Стив! – Как обычно, Тони был слишком громким для столь раннего утра – хотя не было похоже, что он вообще ложился.  
– Думаю, вы двое вчера всех уделали, поздравляю! Потрясающе! У тебя, небось, там теперь все болит, Роджерс? – Он самодовольно похлопал Стива по спине.

– У меня вот нет, – небрежно ответил Баки, потягивая кофе, даже не глянув в сторону Тони. – Руку терять было гораздо больнее.

Стив закатил глаза:  
– Королева драмы.

– Тоже люблю тебя, детка.


End file.
